


Experimentation

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding Kink, Chains, Creepy Swap Paps, Cum Inflation, Drugs, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Emetophilia, Fisting, Fucked Up Porn, Gross Porn, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pain, Paralysis, Rape, Sex Toys, Soul Rape, Stuffing, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators, possible pregnancy, repeated rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Stretch wants to experiment with Red.





	1. Exposed Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter of this fic was inspired by this: https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/post/161044211859/i-was-drawing-late-at-night-last-night-and-as

Red woke feeling groggy and disoriented, blinking his eyes at the harsh white light assaulting them. He groaned, trying to move his hands to block the light. But something clinked and rattled, preventing him from moving his arms more than a few inches. He pulled and tugged some more but to no avail.

He growled in frustration, summoning a Blaster. Or tried to summon a Blaster. The attempt was met with a sharp pain shooting through his body as his magic was forced back on himself. A magic blocker was nearby. Though painful, the shock at least woke him up the rest of the way.

The way too bright light made it almost impossible to see but he could tell from the way the air hit his bones that he was naked and lying on something soft. He could feel chains attached to his wrists, keeping them positioned above his head. There was also a metal collar and chain around his neck, making it impossible to move his head in any way other that wasn’t from side to side. His legs weren’t restrained though, not that he could do much with them.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.”

Red recognized that voice, though he couldn’t be sure who exactly it belonged to. But he didn’t have to wonder for long as a few seconds later the bright light in his face was finally switched off, allowing him to see once more when his eyes adjusted.

It was Stretch. Of all the people it could’ve been, Stretch was one of the last people Red would’ve expected. Stretch was supposed to be a cool guy. He’d always come off as friendly and the world he came from definitely was. So, why was Red chained up on his bed naked?

“The bright light was a nice touch, don’t ya think? Much more interesting than a blindfold anyway.” Stretch moved the lamp head off to the side. His tone was completely normal, as if there wasn’t anything unusual or wrong about this situation.

Red growled. “Is this some kinda fucking joke? ‘Cause it ain’t fucking funny.”

They were in what could only be Stretch’s room based off the mess and his presence. Red was on his bed, the collar and chains attached to the headboard. The magic blocker was set in the opposite corner, placed perfectly in his line of sight.

“Nah, it’s not a joke.” With a lazy shrug Stretch pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He had to click it a few times before the flame took. After placing the lighter on the nightstand, he lifted the cigarette to his mouth, taking a deep drag on it before breathing out a thick cloud of smoke. “It’s just a I’ve been wanting to try some things for a long while now. And now that my bro’s gonna be away for a bit, I finally have an opportunity.”

Red growled again as he tugged on his chains. Even with all the slack they offered they were already chafing and uncomfortable. How long had he been passed out and chained up like this? “What the fuck do ya want, ya fucking piece of shit? ‘Cause if ya want money, ya ain’t getting any, Boss ain’t gonna pay any kinda ransom.” He didn’t know if that were true or not and hoped it wasn’t. But hopefully Stretch would believe him anyway.

“If I wanted ransom money I wouldn’t’ve grabbed you.” Stretch chuckled. “Everybody knows your bro hates you.”

Red flinched. That wasn’t really true, was it? Yeah sure, Boss yelled at him a lot and they fought more than occasionally but that didn’t mean he _hated_ Red, did it?

“Ha, see even you know that,” Stretch said. “But no, like I said, I need ya because I wanna try something.”

Red squirmed, trying to scoot away as Stretch moved closer. He growled, low and menacing as Stretch pulled himself up on the bed to loom over him.

“Fuck off.” Red tried to bury his raising fear under anger. What was Stretch about to do to him? It couldn’t be anything too terrible, could it? This was Stretch after all, they’d hung out sometimes, enough that they’d at least been close acquaintances if not friends. But the chains and lack of clothes had Red more than a little uncomfortable.

Stretch grinned, puffing on his cigarette before positioning himself over Red, straddling his midsection. “I’ve been thinking about doing this for so long I almost can’t believe it’s finally happening.” He reached down to unbutton and unzip his pants. His honey orange magic coalesced, forming into a cock in his hand, he stroked it a few to get it to stand fully erect.

Red held back a whine at the sight of it, forcing himself to growl instead. Chained up and unable to call on attack magic, there wasn’t anything he could do to defend himself. “Ha, joke’s on you, I ain’t gonna summon nothing for ya to fuck.” False bravado but Red was good at that. It was going to hurt but as long as he didn’t summon anything it wouldn’t feel good for Stretch either.

“That’s fine, I don’t need ya to.” Holding his cigarette between his teeth, Stretch grabbed the bottom of Red’s ribcage. Red tried to thrash out of his grip but his hold was strong as he pulled Red’s body up, making his spine bend in a way that would become uncomfortable real fast.

“What are ya…” Red cut off in shock as Stretch angled his large cock into the space beneath Red’s ribcage, aiming for… Red’s soul. “Ya can’t be serious, that’s my soul. Ya aren’t really gonna…” He yelped and jerked as the head of Stretch’s dick brushed against his soul.

The magic on soul connect was almost electric, painful in how much Red didn’t want it. Through it he got a brief feel of Stretch’s intentions, pleasure but only for himself, he didn’t care about Red. In fact, he might be taking even more pleasure in Red’s suffering.

Stretch grinned and chuckled, his expression one of cocky pleasure.

Composure lost, Red struggled and thrashed, uselessly kicking his legs. “Gah, don’t, please don’t.” No one had ever touched his soul before. It was the entire culmination of his being, only someone he trusted absolutely should be able to touch it even with just their hands. Conjured sex magic was another matter entirely.

“Ya should see the look on your face,” Stretch said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen ya cry before.”

Red blinked, realizing that tears were indeed rolling down his face. “Fuck off.” He growled in an attempt to quell his own trembling. Anger was better than fear, though he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long with the way things were going.

Stretch didn’t say anything, his perverted grin widening as he put the tip of his cock against Red’s soul again. This time he went beyond just a mere brush and pressed on it. Red jerked and whimpered, more tears flooding down his face. It only took a few seconds for Stretch’s magic to break through the barrier around his soul and push _into_ it.

“ _Stop_!” Red screamed as Stretch’s cock slowly pressed deeper. It hurt and it was wrong, he wanted it out _right_ now. His whole essence was being violated and wronged and there was _nothing_ he could do to stop it. “Stop, please stop, _please_!”

“Ah fuck, feels even better than I imagined.” Stretch moaned, moving slow as if savoring the moment. His intent was pure greedy pleasure, inescapable as his cock slid into Red’s soul little by little. Soon Stretch was buried all the way in, which shouldn’t have been possible, Red’s soul wasn’t big enough, but magic was magic.

“Take it out, take it _out_ , please take it out.” Red jerked and struggled, the chains clanking loudly. He couldn’t move his soul, it was pinned in place on Stretch’s dick. It was too much, he’d rather die. “Stop, stop, please stop. Mercy please, mercy.”

Stretch laughed. He actually outright _laughed_ at Red. “Your reaction’s better than I’d thought it was gonna be too.” He pulled back and for a few glorious seconds Red thought he might be pulling out. But no, he didn’t even pully all the way out before he thrust right back in, hilting himself once more in one harsh movement.

Red screamed again, loud enough that it might have been audible from outside. Unable to see through the tears pouring from his eyes, he flailed uselessly beneath Stretch, tugging at his chains.

Stretch ignored him, grunting as he pulled back and thrust in again. He kept it up, each thrust felt worse than the last. And Red couldn’t do anything about it. He was paralyzed both in mind and body, focused entirely on the cock _invading_ everything that he was. He couldn’t block it out no matter how much he wanted to. There was no escape mentally or physically.

“Stop, stop, please stop,” Red mindlessly begged through his sobs. It hurt. It _hurt_. He needed it to _stop_. Why couldn’t it just _stop_? “Help, help, please help,” he called out as loud as he could, hoping for _anyone_ to come to his rescue. “Boss, help me, please help me.”

“No one’s gonna help ya.” Stretch laughed, grunting with another harsh thrust into Red’s soul. “Especially not your asshole brother.”

“No, no, please no.” Red tugged at the chains, the metal digging painfully into his wrists, nowhere near as painful as the dick forcing its way into his soul again and again. He chocked and gagged as he strained against the metal collar. It was all useless. He couldn’t get away.

It seemed to go on for hours and days and years before Stretch’s thrusts got more frantic, his grunts and moans louder and needier. Which only made it worse. With one more harsh thrust Stretch hilted himself all the into Red’s soul again, almost screaming in ecstasy as he climaxed. His cock twitching as it flooded Red’s soul with sickening warmth that was just as unescapable and intrusive as his dick.

Red jerked and gagged as his soul absorbed it. “No, no, no, no, please no.” His soul now felt heavy with unwanted foreign magic.

Stretch let out a contented sigh as he _finally_ pulled out. “Fuck, I think that’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” His magic dispelled and he fixed his pants back up. “I think I’m gonna go take a nap in my bro’s room.”

He straightened, standing up beside the bed. He burnt out the butt end of his cigarette on one of Red’s ribs. The pain of the burn barely even registered to Red, he was too busy sobbing and whimpering.

“See ya later,” Stretch said before striding towards the door. He flipped off the lights and left, closing the door behind himself. Leaving Red all alone in the dark to wallow in despair and misery.

Red whimpered, his shoulders shaking with sobs as he pulled up his legs to curl in on himself as best he could. His soul was heavy and gross with Stretch’s release. He wanted to vomit but didn’t dare, he’d be left to lie in it for who even knew how long. The physical pain from the rape was already gone, no real damage had been done, that hadn’t been Stretch’s intent. But the memory of it would never go away.


	2. Paralysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I finally continued this like I said I would. Most of the kinks were suggested by an anon on Tumblr when I asked for suggestions on it. I didn't get all of what they suggested in but I did fit in most of them.
> 
> Feel free to go reread chapter one, I edited it and made it a bit better.

Red jerked awake to the sound of the door opening. He didn’t remember falling asleep, he’d been too caught up in the horrible feel of the unwanted foreign magic swirling around in his soul, but he must have.

“Good morning Red, how’d ya sleep last night?” Stretch said as he strode in, closing the door behind himself with his foot. He was carrying a covered tray that judging by the wonderful aroma of bacon suddenly filling the room, had food on it.

Red held back a whimper as his mouth watered. When was the last time he’d eaten? He couldn’t remember, it felt like it had been days ago. But… his soul was still heavy with Stretch’s magic, he should be too disgusted to be hungry. He couldn’t help it though, it smelled too good. His eyes tracked the progress of the tray as Stretch carried it closer and placed it on the nightstand.

“I don’t wanna have to deal with hand feeding you,” he said, ignoring Red’s lack of response to his earlier question. “So, I’m gonna have to undo the shackles on your wrists if ya wanna eat.”

Red tensed up, pushing the thought of food to the side as he flexed his hands in preparation. This might be an opportunity for escape or least a chance to fight back properly, maybe injure Stretch in some way. “My collar too so I can sit up?”

“No, I’m not stupid,” Stretch said, his tone implying he found that thought humorous. “I’d rather not have to deal with having to subdue you in a physical fight, too much work. I could loosen that chain so you could sit up but I really don’t want to right now. So, ya gonna behave while I free your hands?”

Red shifted, nodding. “Yeah, I’ll behave.”

Stretch reached into his hoodie pocket and withdrew a small key. He bent over Red to unlock first one cuff and then the other. The instant Red heard the click of the second cuff unlocking he rushed into motion, reaching to grab Stretch’s hoodie and yank him down.

Stretch danced back, Red’s hand missing his hoodie by a hair’s breadth. He growled as he jerked forward as much as the chain on his collar would allow. If he wasn’t stiff and weakened from his night spent in chains he would’ve had Stretch.

“Nope, sorry.” Stretch grinned. “I expected that but I’ll punish you for it later anyway.”

“Fuck you.” Red growled again. There went his chance. Though all hope wasn’t lost yet, maybe, his hands being free was a huge improvement and if Stretch tried to chain them back up Red would make it as difficult and painful as possible.

“Fucking _is_ the reason you’re here.”

Red wilted at the reminder. Was Stretch going to rape his soul again? How many times? He couldn’t keep him forever, right? So, how long was he going to be here? And what was Stretch going to do with him afterward?

To hide his sudden trembling, Red lifted his hands to his collar. He tugged on it and ran his hands along it, looking for a possible weak point, there were none. He found the keyhole though, now if only he had the key to go with it.

As if reading his mind, Stretch held up the key and placed it purposefully on the nightstand, within easy sight but out of reach. “Now you’re gonna eat and then I’m gonna punish you for lying.”

Red swallowed back a whimper. Did punishment mean more soul rape or something else? Hopefully the latter though he doubted it. He pushed that thought aside for now, he was starving and the smell of bacon was making it worse.

He reached for the tray but couldn’t reach it without sitting up which was impossible with the chain on the collar still cinched on tight. Stretch grabbed it and put it in his hands, being exaggeratedly careful that no part of himself would stray into Red’s reach.

Pulling the lid off the tray revealed that it was just bacon and toast, not as much as Red would’ve liked but better than nothing. And it was something easy to eat while lying down. He tried to eat slow to delay whatever punishment Stretch had planned for him but couldn’t keep it up for more than a few seconds, he was too hungry and it smelled too good.

Shortly after he’d finished he began to feel… odd, more than just the discomfort of his situation. “Did ya drug me?” He tried to sound angry but it came out more fearful instead.

“Maybe I did.” Stretch grinned as he took the tray from Red’s hand and placed it back on the nightstand. “I wanna experiment with ya as much as possible while I have ya after all.” ‘Experiment’ could only mean horrible things for Red, things he didn’t even want to know about let alone go through

He groaned, shifting uncomfortably at the tingling sensation, almost like pins and needles on his bones, slowly spreading through his body. It was growing more and more intense every passing second. It wasn’t painful but it was highly uncomfortable.

Holding back a whimper, he tried to lift his hands to his collar again only to find that his arms seemed to no longer be working. He tried to pull his legs in, whimpering when they wouldn’t move either. He’d been paralyzed. He was a moron for falling for such a stupid trick.

“Please no.” Even moving his mouth to speak was difficult. “Please…”

“This is the part where I would’ve offered to have ya form a cunt for me to fuck instead of your soul but… ya tried to attack me. So, that’ll have to wait ‘till next time.”

Red choked on a sob as tears flooded down his face. He tried to open his mouth to beg for mercy and apologize but he couldn’t move that now either, all that came out was incoherent muffled whining.

Stretch grabbed the key off the nightstand and bent over Red again, this time unlocking his collar. He even lifted Red’s head to pull it out from underneath him. “That’s better, don’t ya think?” He stepped back and put the key back on the nightstand. “The paralysis should last long enough for me to chain ya up again once were done.”

Red couldn’t even get his fingers or toes to twitch, the only thing he could move was his eye lights. He was free but not.

Stretch climbed up on the bed with him again, positioning himself to straddle Red’s midsection, almost the exact same pose as last night. Moving with a slowness that could only be deliberate, he reached under Red’s ribcage to wrap his hand around his soul and pull it out.

Its red glow, intensified by Red’s fear, made Stretch’s grin look even more evil as it splayed across his face. The remnants of the orange magic Stretch had ejaculated into it last night was visible as an orange swirl in his otherwise white soul. The sight of it made Red want to gag, he probably would’ve if he were able to do anything more than breathe.

Stretch admired it, looking it with its orange swirl as if it were fascinating somehow. His intention was pure curiosity, for now anyway, that would change soon. “Ya think ya can get pregnant from this?” he asked. “Like it’s magic in your soul, right? That could make a baby soul especially if there’s a lot of it. But it didn’t come directly from my soul, so maybe not. And we have less than a week before my bro comes back from his camping trip so we probably won’t find out.”

Red whined again as more tears spilled from his eye sockets. The thought of potentially getting pregnant from this had been horrifying enough but… Stretch was going to kill him when once that week was up. There was no way he wouldn’t, Blueberry coming back would make it impossible for Stretch to keep Red hidden in here any longer. A week of sexual torture and then death was all he had left if he didn’t find a way out. Which seemed increasingly more and more unlikely.

Was it possible Blueberry would come home early and save him? What were the chances of that though? Where had he even gone? They all lived on the Surface now so Blueberry could be miles and _miles_ away, probably was if he was going to be gone for a whole week.

Stretch gave his soul one more stroke with his thumb before lowering it back into his ribcage. He then undid his pants, freeing his large orange erection. Red tried to struggle and squirm, an undignified whine escaping through his closed teeth, as Stretch wasted no time lining himself up.

Stretch’s stoic face collapsed as he laughed, making him look almost friendly again. “Ya sound kinda like the mutts did that one time when they got those porcupine quills stuck in their paws and noses.” There was nothing funny about this, why was he laughing? “I didn’t even know skeletons could make sounds like that.”

Red almost choked as he forced himself to fall silent. If Stretch thought it was funny he wasn’t going to do it. He was going to lie here silently and not give him any satisfaction.

“Of course, you stop.” Stretch grinned as put the head of his dick to Red’s soul.

Red couldn’t hold back a small whimper. It felt almost worse than last night, painful and wrong. Stretch’s intent to find pleasure was stronger, pushing against Red’s awareness. It was awful.

Stretch grinned wide before pulling back a bit, only to then snap his hips forward to bury himself in Red’s soul. Red screamed through his closed teeth, instinctively trying to jerk out from underneath Stretch. His body didn’t even twitch, it just lay there, numb and limp.

Stretch moaned in ecstasy as he gripped onto Red’s ribcage as he started pounding down into him. No matter how much Red didn’t want to make any sounds that might humor Stretch he couldn’t help making incoherent noises in an attempt of beg for it _stop_.

“Ha, that’s better.” Stretch grinned, grunting with purposefully harsh thrust.

It was too much, it _needed_ to _stop_. Being paralyzed only made it worse. He couldn’t struggle or jerk against his chains. He couldn’t even feel much beyond the dick invading his soul, the softness of the bed beneath little more than distant echo. Making his existence seem like it was nothing more than pain and Stretch’s search for pleasure.

It went on _forever_ , never ending and all-consuming. Red could do nothing but cry and scream incomprehensibly through his closed mouth.

“Gosh Red, ya feel so good.” Stretch’s voice was breathy and low, almost like he was trying to sound seductive. “I wish I could keep ya forever. I bet after a while you’d start to like it once ya got used to it.”

No, such a thing could never be true. There was no worse thing in the multi-verse than this. Why couldn’t Stretch just kill him now and get it over with? It would be better than this.

Eventually after what felt like years of pain and torture, Stretch’s thrusts picked up speed, becoming more needy and frantic. He moaned loudly a short time later as his thrust all the way into Red’s soul, his cock twitching as he climaxed. Red whimpered and cried at that awful gush of warmth as more unwanted magic flooded into his soul.

But once done Stretch finally pulled out with a contented sigh. His magic dispelled as he fixed his pants before reaching a hand underneath Red’s ribcage to pull out his soul again. “ _Orange_ ya glad I’m too busy to go again right away.” He grinned at his pun, holding Red’s soul so he could see it.

There was even more orange in it than before, taking up almost half of the space. It was _disgusting_. Red wanted it out right _now_. But there was no way to do that.

Apparently satisfied with his awfulness for now, Stretch place Red’s soul back. “I do wanna go again but there’s some things I need to be sure to take care of today.” It didn’t matter what those things were they were _wonderful_. “So, it’ll have to wait ‘till I get back, gotta make the most of our time together after all.”

With that Stretch stood. He grabbed the key off the nightstand and bent over to maneuver Red’s limp body back into the chains. There was nothing Red could do other than cry and whimper at each click of the locks, destroying any opportunity he would’ve had to fight back. The weight and cold metal feel of the cuffs and collar was distant, didn’t make them any less awful though.

“See ya in a few hours, ‘kay Red?” Stretch patted him on head, barely felt, before turning and leaving Red’s line of sight. There was the sound of the door opening and closing followed by silence other than the sound of Red’s own weeping.


	3. Compliance

The return of full physical sensation brought pain, a burning itching pain present throughout his whole body. Red flexed his fingers and toes, he was stiff and moving only exacerbated his discomfort. He kept it up anyway, it at least distracted from the feel of the foreign magic in his soul.

After a while he was even able to move his legs again. Panting, he flexed them, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. It would do no good though, he couldn’t fight. Even if he wasn’t still chained up he was too weak to best Stretch in a physical fight.

Destroying the magic blocker though… Impossible with the chains on and Stretch wouldn’t let him get anywhere near it. So, what was even the point of trying? He was doomed.

He choked on a sob. Fell would at least look for him, right? Even if he didn’t really care about Red he’d be curious and would look for him. When he found him he’d save him, right? Because why not? He’d already be here so… it would make sense, wouldn’t it? Hopefully, otherwise Red would die here.

***

“Have you seen you my brother?” Fell asked.

“Nope, why?” Stretch said casually. He was itching to go back and have more fun with Red but he needed to keep an eye on everyone who’d be curious about his disappearance. Stretch had chosen him because he was the skele bro least likely to be missed by everyone else, not even his own brother seemed to care much about him. But that didn’t mean people wouldn’t be curious, maybe even enough to look for him for a little while.

Fell frowned. “He’s missing.”

“Is he? I didn’t know. When’d ya last see him?” Stretch leaned back into his chair. They were at the coffee shop that was the usual meetup and hang out place for all the skele bros who lived around here. He’d come to see if anyone would be asking around for Red. So far, Fell was the only one who’d shown up, though it was still kind of early in the day.

“Yesterday morning,” Fell said, still frowning. “Or more like midday. I had to drag his ass out of bed and throw him out onto the sidewalk.”

“Maybe he took that as you kicking him out.”

Fell scoffed. “Not likely, he doesn’t have job even though I’ve been yelling at him to get one since he got fired at that other place. And he’s too attached to his damn bed to ever live out on the streets.”

“Maybe he got tired of you yelling at him all the time.” Stretch couldn’t see why Red _hadn’t_ gotten tired of being bossed around by Fell all the time. Stretch was sick of it and he didn’t have even deal with it most of the time.

Fell paused, his expression growing unreadable even to Stretch. “Perhaps.” He stood, his movements quick and agile as they always were, displaying his martial powers. “Whatever though, I’m sure he’ll turn up eventually, probably drunk too. If you see him tell him I’m looking for him.” Without waiting for a reply, he turned and strode out, ignoring the glances shot his way by the two humans and other monster seated at one of the other tables.

So far, so good. As long as Stretch gave no one any reason to suspect him of having anything to do with Red’s disappearance everything would turn out fine. Now he just had to hang out for a couple hours more to make sure he wouldn’t appear suspicious by spending so much time at home. And then he could go home and play with Red some more. Their limited time together meant he had to get as much use and experimentation out of him as he could before Blueberry returned home.

***

Red flinched at the sound of the door opening. It wasn’t loud or particularly forceful but it meant Stretch was back. Red wasn’t ready for that. The drug induced paralysis had worn off completely and the following pain and stiffness was almost gone too but it was still too soon. Heck, a century would’ve been too soon.

“Hey Red,” Stretch said, closing the door behind him. “Your bro told me to tell ya that he’s looking for you.”

“Really?” If Fell was looking for him that meant he cared, right? And then he’d find Red and save him.

“I suggested ya might’ve run away ‘cause you were tired of him yelling at ya all the time. I think he believed it. But regardless, he didn’t seem worried so I doubt he’ll look very hard.”

Red’s hopes wilted. Fell yelled at him often to get another job or stop drinking and smoking or to not laze around in bed or on the couch all day. Fell might be done with his bullshit in general especially if he thought Red was done with his. Meaning the chances of him coming to rescue Red weren’t good.

“But let’s have some fun, huh?” Stretch continued with a grin as he stepped up to stand next to the bed.

Red shuddered, instinctively trying to pull his body away. “Please don’t. Not again, I can’t…”

“If you summon a pussy for me I won’t fuck your soul.”

That would be bad too but… _far_ better. “Okay, I’ll… do it.” Red took a few shaky breaths before closing his eyes forcing his magic to form into a pussy. “There, now just… do it and… get it over with.” He’d be left alone again afterwards, right?

“Ya know, I’ve always something about ecto-flesh and how… malleable it seems to be.” Stretch sat on the bed, level with Red’s pelvis. For some reason he was rolling one of the sleeves to his hoodie. “How far do ya think it would _stretch_ ,” he chuckled at the pun, “if I shove my whole arm into it.”

“Uh… not far,” Red said, his eyes locking onto Stretch’s balled up fist moving way too close to his pussy. “You don’t even gotta test it, I uh assure you it uh isn’t gonna do nothing so uh…” He cut off with a sharp intake of breath as Stretch pushed his fist up against the lips of his pussy. “You’re uh… well uh… I’m not even…”

Stretch pushed harder, forcing his fist inside. Red squeaked with pain, he wasn’t at all prepared for this, and Stretch’s fist was too big and boney, all hard rough angles as he continued to push in. It stretched Red out uncomfortable and painfully. With a whimper he tried pull away but Stretch’s free hand grasped onto his pelvis to hold him steady.

Stretch jerked his fist, punching all the way to the rear wall of Red’s pussy. Red let out an undignified yelp of pain. “Oh gosh that… hurts.” He panted, trying to arch his body away.

Stretch chuckled as he kept pushing with his fist, forcing Red’s magic to stretch. The harder he pressed the more it expanded ever so slightly and the more it _hurt_. Red’s eyes flicked down to look it at. Stretch’s fist was visible through his translucent red ecto-flesh, entirely the wrong shape and size to be in there. Why did he have to have such big hands?

“It’s gonna tear.” Red whimpered. He could feel the strain in his magic as Stretch continued to push it, forcing it to expand. He couldn’t take much more.

“Ya think I could push all the way through?” Stretch asked with an evil grin. “Tear a hole through it?”

“Uh…” Red whimpered. “I’d die.” That would be preferable though, even if it would be painful and awful, at least this would be over.

“Hmm, you’re right.” Stretch let up on the pressure but didn’t pull his hand out or even back a little. “Form a womb for me.”

“Why?”

“I wanna see what it feels like with my hand in here.”

Red groaned but did as commanded. It formed around Stretch’s hand, at least the pressure let up, but this was invasive in a whole new way. “Take it out please.” His voice was strained.

Stretch chuckled, unballing his fist to make his hand take up even more room. He pushed at Red’s magic with his fingers, uncomfortable and _awful_. Red squirmed as much as his restraints and Stretch’s grip on him would allow, a tear or two leaking down his face.

But… it wasn’t as bad as his soul getting raped. He had to focus on that. There were worse things so he could handle this. No matter how much it hurt or how uncomfortable and invasive it was it was better than Stretch fucking his soul.

Stretch did that for a little bit longer, it felt like ages though, before _finally_ withdrawing. It would’ve been a relief if his hand was still splayed as wide as it could go. Red tensed, moving made it hurt worse, until it was all the way out.

“That was fun,” Stretch said. His hand and part of his arm were now covered in red magic, some of it obviously blood, not a massive amount or anything like that but… still unpleasant to see. But it explained why Red’s pussy felt like it had torn in some places because it had. “Keep your magic like that though while I go clean my hand. You know what’ll happen if you don’t.” He stood and left the room.

Red trembled as he watched him walk out, leaving the door swinging behind him as he presumably headed for the bathroom. Could Red get away with unsummoning and resummoning his magic to get rid of the tears and awful burning pain? Maybe but… he wasn’t going to risk it. He couldn’t take any more soul rape.

Stretch returned in all too short a time, drying his cleaned hands with a towel and closing the door once more. There was a notable bulge in his pants, glowing orange. It made Red shudder, he wasn’t ready for more. But he didn’t have a choice.

“Good, you’re learning,” Stretch said as he strode over to look down at him. He poked at Red’s ecto-belly, making him flinch. Which of course only made him do it again, pressing down harder this time.

“W-why are you doing this?” Red asked, unable to stop his voice from trembling.

“Because I can of course. It’s been my fantasy for a long time to have someone I can perform any kind of sexual act on whenever I want, whether _they_ want it or not. I thought it was unattainable for a long while but then it occurred to me that it didn’t have to be as long as I was careful and grabbed someone I knew wouldn’t be missed much. I just had to wait for a time when Sans would be away for a while. But let’s get started, huh?” Stretch undid his pants, freeing his erection.

“P-please don’t do t-that,” Red begged as Stretch position himself over him on the bed. “C-can I at least reform my m-magic please? It… hurts real bad.” Having Stretch large dick in there would only make it worse, thrusting even more so.

“Would you prefer it if I fucked you soul again?”

“No, no, no, please no. Just… let me reform my magic _please_.” This was happening whether Red liked it or not, begging for Stretch not to would get him nowhere, but maybe he could earn himself a small amount of mercy. Stretch had come from a nice world after all, there had to be something in him that might be willing to grant some mercy. Though he hadn’t shown any willingness to do that so far.

“All right fine, you can resummon but you’re going to beg while I’m fucking you or I’ll pull out your soul again, deal?”

Red gulped but nodded. “Deal.” He’d take what he could get as long as it hurt less. He dispelled his magic, sighing with relief when most of the pain went with it. A relief that was only momentary as he forced himself to resummon it. But it wasn’t bleeding anymore and the pain from stretching too far was gone too. So, this was better, still sucky, but better.

“The other bit too.” Stretch gestured to the empty space above Red’s magic pussy.

Red sighed but summoned an ecto-body too, complete with womb. “Why?”

“’Cause I said so.” Stretch lined himself up and snapped his hips forward, burying himself in one harsh thrust. Red yelped with pain, he wasn’t the slightest bit aroused or prepared for something so big and it _hurt_. But it hurt a lot less than it would’ve if he hadn’t resummoned his magic or if Stretch was fucking his soul again. “Now beg for me to impregnate you.”

“What?!”

“I’m going to be coming in your belly this time, that has a very low chance of getting you pregnant, right? It doesn’t matter if it does or not I just like the idea of someone begging me to fill their belly with a baby. So, do it unless you want me to fuck you soul. Which I’m totally fine with.”

Red shifted, his pussy aching around Stretch’s dick. This was going to suck but he had to do it, he couldn’t take another soul rape. “Please… impregnate me?” That wasn’t really begging but he was trying, Stretch would let it slide as long as he was trying, right? “I want your… baby?”

Stretch chuckled. “Not the best but it’ll do for now.” He pulled his hips back only to slam back in, getting another yelp from Red. He didn’t have any time to recover from it as right off the bat the pace Stretch set was fast and hard. “Keep begging.”

It was hard to think with Stretch’s dick slamming painfully into him over and over let alone try to form proper sentences. “P-please, I… ah… it hurts… wanna… have your… baby.” He hiccupped on a strangled sob as he closed his eyes, tears leaking out. But it was better than having his soul raped. “Please… ah… baby… please.”

Begging for something he did not and would never want was difficult with everything else happening too. But at least his pussy was starting to react to the stimulation, growing a bit wetter each time Stretch’s dick forced its way inside. Which was… a good thing, arousal would make it hurt less and that’s all that mattered anymore. That and not getting his soul fucked again.

“You’re not really good at this are ya?” Other than the harsher than normal exhalations due to thrusting Stretch’s tone was almost casual. Like he wasn’t raping Red right now. “Move with me instead of being so stiff.”

Red whimpered but tried to do as he was told. He had no idea how though. Stretch was raping him, being stiff and rigid when that was happening was normal, right? He did try though.

“Whatever,” Stretch said. “I’d say you’d get the hang of it eventually but we probably won’t have enough time for that. Now back to begging.”

Red whimpered, tears filling his eyes at the reminder of his impeding demise. “Please… please… d-… I want… I…” His pathetic attempt to speak dissolved into a sob.

Stretch chuckled. “Ah, ya gonna cry like a little baby?” His last word was punctuated by a particularly harsh thrust that earned yet another yelp from Red.

But it was better than getting his soul fucked again, everything was better than that. And when he finished he’d be doing it inside Red’s magic _not_ his soul, so there wouldn’t be anymore horrible foreign magic added to what was already there. So, this was _better_.

Red moaned, tugging against his restraints again. It was starting to feel good now, he’d always preferred big and thick toys when he chose to summon a pussy to play with. And in comparison, to having his soul fucked of course it felt good. He could focus on that as a way to make this ever so slightly more bearable.

“You’re starting to like it,” Stretch said with an evil grin. He pulled Red’s legs up to thrust harder down into him.

This time the yelp Red let out might not have been entirely from pain or surprise. “No.” Feeling good didn’t mean he liked it.

“Liar.” Stretch chuckled. “I don’t hear ya begging though. I could switch to your soul if ya want.”

“No, no, please no.” There Red was begging again, that counted right? Probably not. “Fuck… just… come already please.” That _was_ something he wanted, for Stretch to finish and then leave, didn’t even matter if it was inside his pussy or not just as long as it wasn’t in his soul. “So, you can… put a baby in my… belly.”

Papyrus moaned, panting with exertion as he thrust harder. A few more thrusts and one more broken forced plea to be impregnated form Red had his body shuddering with orgasm. Red shuddered, shifting uncomfortably at the wet warmth inside him magic, better in there than in his soul though, a thousand times better.

“Oh, that’s hot.” Stretch poked Red’s ecto-belly. Going against what was probably better judgment, Red looked down at it. Orange cum was visible through the translucent red ecto-flesh making up Red’s abdomen and womb he’d been ordered to summon with his pussy, pooling inside. And now that he was looking he could see Stretch’s cock in his pussy too.

Red groaned in disgust, titling his head back to look at the ceiling. Stretch’s dick was still hard inside him, meaning this wasn’t over yet. He panted, clenching around it, it felt mostly good now with how aroused he’d become. At least he’d probably get to orgasm and feel good this time too, right? It was better than the pain of soul rape followed by more cum being forced into his soul.

Stretch poked at Red’s belly again, his cock twitching in excitement inside Red as apparently, he liked what he saw. He then started thrusting again, the same fast brutal pace as before.

Red lay as limp as he could with his body being used in such an awful way. He let out the occasional moan or groan as he tried not to think about anything other than the fact that Stretch fucking him this way was far preferable to more soul fucking.

He eventually even climaxed, pleasure rolling through his body as he arched up into Stretch. He came down panting with tears in his eyes. A few more thrusts and Stretch was coming again with a loud moan.

“Ah fuck yes.” Stretch looked down at Red’s middle again and gave it another poke. “That’s super hot.”

With a tired groan, Red looked too, more orange cum was pooling inside him. It was a disgusting sight, but better in there than in his soul. “Are you done?” he asked despite the fact that Stretch’s dick was still fully erect inside him.

Stretch drew back and thrust back in. “Nope.”


	4. Gagged

Uncomfortable didn’t even begin to describe how Red was feeling. His pussy burned from overstimulation and being thrust into so hard for so long. Stretch had come inside him so many times his belly had been forced to expand a little. It was the second grossest thing Red had ever seen or felt, the cum in his soul would always be worse.

But Stretch seemed to be done. He’d just come again and was now panting heavily over Red, his dick still inside but soft now.

Red didn’t even have enough energy to feel much relief. He was going to be killed soon, these were his last days and he just wanted them to be over with already.

Stretch pushed himself up and poked at Red’s middle again. “What’s it feel like?”

Red groaned, turning his head to look at anything that wasn’t his middle. “Gross.”

Stretch chuckled as if that were amusing somehow but finally pulled out and slid off the bed to stand beside it once more. “Keep your magic like that for a bit I wanna take a picture,” he said as he pulled his pants back up and fixed them.

He went to the other side of room to retrieve his phone. He walked back over, holding the phone horizontally in his hands as he no doubt framed the perfect horrible awful picture of Red’s humiliation and torment. He wanted no part of it so he turned his head away.

“Smile for the camera Red.”

Did Red dare to disobey? Stretch was spent right now but… he could punish Red with more soul rape later. So, with a sigh he turned his back towards the camera, smiling was impossible though.

Stretch grinned, apparently satisfied. “Say ‘cheese’.”

“Cheese.”

The phone made the same click sound every phone made when taking a picture. Stretch moved to the foot of the bed, Red’s head turning to follow him just in case, and took another. He then returned to look down at Red and flipped the phone around to show him.

To make sure he wouldn’t be punished, Red forced himself to look. He looked dead inside, his magic still summoned, stretched out and leaking orange cum. At least from a top down angle the slight swell in his belly it made didn’t look as big, not that that was much of a relief as it was still noticeable, though barely.

But seeing himself like that made him feel even more disgusted and grossed out with himself, if that were possible. He’d never been a clean person and would sometimes forget to shower for a long while and be all right with that. Now though, he’d be willing to kill for a hot shower and some soap, or even a freezing cold shower would do as long he could clean himself.

“Can I dispel now?” he asked.

Stretch poked his abdomen few more times before nodding. “Sure.”

Red dispelled his magic. Most of Stretch’s cum vanished with it, only the stuff in his pussy didn’t, landing on his pelvis instead. On one hand it meant Red was less messy than he’d been expecting. But on the other hand, did that mean Stretch’s cum was still inside him in a way? And what would _that_ mean? Could Red get pregnant because of it?

Stretch laughed at whatever look must’ve come over Red’s face. “I’m gonna go take a nap now, I’ll feed ya again when I get back.”

Red watched him go, relaxing a bit more when the door closed. As uncomfortable as he was he was too exhausted for it to matter much and was soon drifting off to sleep.

 

“If I undo your hands and loosen the chain on your collar so you can sit up, do ya promise to behave?” Stretch asked

Red nodded. He was still tired even though it felt like he’d slept for a long time before waking with a start upon Stretch’s return. He couldn’t fight when he was like this, it would be useless and only get him into trouble. So, he sat there calmly, not even saying anything, as Stretch unlocked his cuffs and loosened the chain enough to allow him to sit up. Doing so hurt because of how stiff he was but it was still a relief.

He rolled his wrists to get some more feeling in them, looking at where the shackles had chafed into his bones, enough to draw blood in some places. So, on the very low off chance he got out of this hellhole alive somehow, he’d have these scars to remind him, not that he could ever forget.

“Here, eat.” Stretch shoved the covered tray in his face.

Red accepted it and placed it on the bed in front of him before taking off the cover. It was a can of soda and a sub sandwich, a large one with lots of stuff on it, including meat. Red’s mouth watered at the sight of it. He almost picked up it but froze. “Is it drugged?” Not that it would matter if it was, he’d still eat it because he was too hungry not to, but he wanted to know if he should except another awful paralysis episode or something else horrible.

“Nah, I’m too tired to fuck you again yet. But I’m gonna go do stuff, enjoy your meal.” With that Stretch left, leaving Red alone once more. He could’ve almost cried with relief, alone with food, sitting up, with his hands free, was more than he ever would’ve hope for let alone thought he’d get.

He picked up the sub and forced himself to savor it, eating every last bit that fell off it too. After downing the soda too, he felt the best he’d ever felt since he’d first woken up here. His soul was still filled with foreign magic though.

He pulled it out with a small ping, whimpering at the sight of the orange magic swirling inside it. Would he get in trouble if he tried to find a way to get rid of it? Was it worth the risk? Probably not. Even if he didn’t succeed Stretch would rape it again and release yet more magic into it anyway.

So, with a resigned sigh, he let his soul fade back into his chest and began looking for a way out now that his hands were free and he could move a bit more. Stretch had left with the key so there’d be no unlocking the collar and a thorough examination of the chain attached to it and the headboard where the chain was anchored revealed that those things wouldn’t be coming undone anytime soon. The headboard he could maybe claw away at until he broke off the part with the chain but that would probably take weeks, he didn’t have weeks. And besides he’d be caught and punished.

Next, he looked towards the magic blocker, sitting on the other side of the room. There was no way he could reach it without escaping his chains. And there was no way even in a million years Stretch would ever leave him in here alone for even a second without at least one chain on him.

So… how did he get out of this? It didn’t seem possible. Maybe he was just giving up too fast, Fell had often yelled at him about that too, saying he needed to be more motivated and ambitious. If Red was ever going to give that ‘advice’ any sort of real try now would be the time. But _what_ could he do? There wasn’t a single thing that he could think of that would have even a snowball’s chance in hell of working and… he was basically an expert on giving up, he’d been doing it for years after all.

***

On the Surface in this ‘friendly’ world, how long should a person be missing for before there was legitimate cause to worry? Back in Fell’s original universe the answer was pretty much as soon as the fact that the person was missing was noticed. Here that wasn’t the case because the majority of both humans and monsters defaulted to non-violent and often at least a little friendly. And there being more space meant there were more places to go to and further to travel, making vanishing easier.

Also, Stretch was right, Fell had sort of kicked Red out. It was possible Red might have gotten sick of Fell telling him what to do all the time or had thought Fell wanted him to leave. But that wouldn’t have been a problem if he’d just gotten his ass off the couch and gotten a job. He’d had one before and lost it for reasons he wouldn’t divulge, meaning it was probably his own damn fault. But why did it have to be so hard for him to at least _look_ for another one?

And why wasn’t he home yet? It was the morning of the third day, surely that was long enough for him to get over whatever his problem had been. There was no way he’d sleep on the streets that many nights in a row, he’d loved his bed way too much. But there wasn’t a single sign he’d even teleported home to sleep in his bed. It was still just as neat and tidy as Fell had made it, thinking to check for that and Red didn’t know how to make a bed properly. Was it possible he was staying over at one of their alternate’s houses?

There was only one way to find out. Fell pulled out his phone started scrolling through his contacts.

***

Red looked apprehensively at the ring gag Stretch was holding out for him to take. After Stretch had left him with his hands unchained he’d been allowed to stay that way and mostly relax. Judging by how long it had been and the fact that Stretch had brought breakfast foods with him when he’d came in this time, it was morning of the next day. And now Red was being expected to be complicit in his own rape.

“Or I could fuck your soul again,” Stretch said at his hesitation. “Whichever you prefer.”

Red snatched the ring gag out of his hand. He lifted it and forced himself to put it in his mouth after a couple more seconds of hesitation. His hands shook so much he couldn’t secure it on the back of his head and Stretch had to lean over and do it for him.

Red considered grabbing him and maybe trying to dust him with his bare hands. But he was weakened by his ordeals and chained up, not to mention smaller, so he wouldn’t stand a chance and only end up with his soul getting raped again. So, he sat there, trembling, until Stretch finished securing the ring gag and pulled back.

“That’s a good look on you,” Stretch said. Red didn’t even try to respond; his words would be mangled by the gag anyway. At least this time he wouldn’t be expected to beg to be impregnated or for anything else he didn’t want.

“Summon your tongue and throat and all that stuff,” Stretch said as he unzipped his pants, summoning his cock into his hand. With a shudder, Red did as commanded while Stretch stroked himself a few times until he was fully erect. The chain on the collar wasn’t long enough to allow Red to leave the bed so Stretch had to climb up on it. “On your hands and knees.”

Red again did as commanded, trembling as Stretch positioned himself in front of him. He stiffened as Stretch put a hand on the back of his skull, lining his dick up with Red’s mouth.

This was better than having his soul fucked again. Stretch would fuck his face, come, maybe go a few more times, then leave. Then Red could…

Stretch thrust into his mouth, forcing himself all the way in with that one move. Red’s yelp was muffled, it hurt and if skeletons had gag reflexes he’d have been choking and gagging on its size as it pushed into his throat. He instinctively tried to pull back but Stretch’s hand on the back of his skull held him firmly in place.

It was better than soul rape though. And heck it was probably better then getting his pussy fucked again too, this at least had zero chance of resulting in a pregnancy.

Stretch laughed, his cock twitching in seeming amusement, before he pulled back and thrust back in. Red yelped again, his eyes filling with tears as Stretch set the pace hard and fast. Whimpering, his hands balled into tight fists in the blanket below him, trying to hold himself steady as his body rocked back and forth with the force of Stretch’s thrusts.

Stretch moaned as he forced Red’s head to tilt back a little as he thrust harshly down into it. “Keep whimpering, it feels good.” As if it were even possible for Red to stop.

After a long while, Stretch pushed Red’s head all the way onto his cock as he moaned, cum hitting the back of Red’s throat. “Swallow.” Red swallowed, it’s not like he could do anything else with Stretch’s dick still in his mouth. Unfortunately, it was still hard and to no one’s surprise at all he wasted no time before he resumed fucking Red’s mouth. Hopefully he’d be done soon.

This was better than soul rape though, Red just had to cling to that.

The sound of what could only be a cellphone’s ringtone cut through the air. Stretch paused, his dick halfway inside Red’s mouth, as he dug into his hoodie pocket to pull out his phone. The grin that splayed across his face at whatever the caller ID read looked even more menacing at this angle than it otherwise would.

He forced Red’s head all the way onto his dick once more before answering. “Hey Fell, what’s up?”

Red froze. If he could get Fell to hear him he might come to save him or at least investigate. He tried to yank his mouth off Stretch’s cock to scream for help but Stretch’s hand on the back of his head was too firm. Instead he was left screaming as loud as he could around Stretch’s dick, which wasn’t loud at all.

“Nah, Red ain’t staying here.” Stretch’s tone was causal, not even a hint of his evilness in it. “I haven’t even seen him in a few days. Why? He still missing?”

Red lifted a hand to grab at Stretch’s hoodie, trying to yank him down or at least unbalance him enough for him to pull his dick out. It didn’t work, Red was too weak and Stretch too strong. That didn’t stop him from trying though, screaming and crying as loud as he could. How sensitive was the speaker on Stretch’s phone? What would Fell even think if he heard him? If needed Stretch could probably easily explain the sound away as the TV being on in the background.

“’Kay, I’ll be sure to tell him that on the off chance I see him.” With that Stretch hung up and pocketed his phone once more, _shattering_ any chance of Fell hearing Red and coming to his rescue. “Your bro says to tell ya the longer ya stay gone the madder he’s gonna be with ya. So, ya need to hurry up and get your dumbass home.”

Red couldn’t even hang his head as he sobbed, tears pouring from his eyes. But of course, Fell would be mad at him, he always was. Not that Red blamed him or anything, he was a failure. And he was going to be stuck here for the rest of his short life as Stretch’s living sex doll.

Stretch chuckled, patting his head, before he started thrusting again. Just as hard and rough as before, uncaring of Red’s misery and despair.


	5. Toys

Red jerked awake, flinching at the sound of the door opening. He trembled as he looked over to see Stretch walk in carrying a box. Whatever was in the box could _not_ be good. Red didn’t even want to know what was in it.

“Hey pal, how’s it going?” Stretch’s tone was nonchalant as he walked over and placed the box on the foot of the bed. “So, I gotta question since our time together is gonna run out soon. Are there any sexual things _you_ want to try?”

Red’s first instinct was to blurt out ‘no’, he never wanted to have sex again, but stopped himself. “Uh… how ‘bout sex on the beach?” Outside where he could call for help.

“Anything that’s not outside?” Of course, Stretch wouldn’t give that to him, he wasn’t stupid.

“Uh… being nice and not hurting me?” As long as they were having this discussion he might as well at least _try_ , right? It’s not like he had anything to lose. And he couldn’t be punished for answering a question, could he?

“Okay, sure I’ll be gentle for this and try not to hurt you.” Stretch was probably bluffing, being nice was clearly not something he was capable of here. And to him ‘not hurting’ probably didn’t mean ‘not raping’ the way it did for Red.

He reached into the box and started pulling things out, lying them on the bed just out of Red’s reach. They were little oval-shaped things, they looked an awful like the bullet vibes he’d seen lying around at Lust and Pink’s house once. Asking what they were had gotten him an answer as well as an invitation to try them out and have a bit of fun. He’d of course turned it down.

Once they were all out, Stretch dropped the box to the floor then turned back to Red. “I’m gonna put the shackles back on.”

“Why?” Red’s wrists were just starting to not hurt as bad, why did that have to be ruined so soon?

“Because what I have planned is more fun with bondage. Now lay back and hold still.”

Red groaned but did as commanded. The sound of the shackles clicking shut sent shivers of fear through his soul. Hopefully they’d be undone again once this was done.

“Now summon a pussy.”

Red again, did as commanded, he had no real choice here. Stretch picked up one of the vibes on the bed, a press of the button had it vibrating audibly. He pressed it to Red’s clit. It felt good, _much_ better than anything else he’d experienced so far. So, he let himself relax and enjoy it. It was still awful but not really in comparison to anything else Stretch had forced him through.

After a little while, Stretch pushed into his pussy, as deep as his finger could make it go. Red moaned, clenching around it, then moaning even louder as another one was pressed to his clit and held there for several seconds.

“See, ya like it.” Stretch grinned as he pushed that one into Red’s now wet pussy too, making the first one go deeper.

“Maybe,” was all Red could say as another vibe was being pressed to his clit. It at least felt good without any added pain. So, yes, in comparison to the other stuff he did like this.

By the time all of them were inside him, he had no idea how many there were, he climaxed. He moaned, panting as their combined vibration had him riding it out for a while. When he relaxed once more they were still buzzing away inside him, already working him up again. That was fine, he could take this for a while longer, it was kind of nice.

Stretch’s hand lowered to trial along his sternum, taking away some of the pleasure. “Enjoying yourself?” There was an orange glowing bulge in his pants. What was he planning?

“Uh… yeah, I being like… this, it’s… nice.” As in not getting fucked in anyway. That was about to change soon though, wasn’t it?

There was a ping as Stretch summoned Red’s soul out in the open, glowing bright red with arousal and sudden fear as Stretch’s hand wrapped around it. “I gotta have fun too, ya know.”

“But… but… that’s supposed to be a… punishment. I-I did good, I did want ya said.” It wasn’t fair, this couldn’t be real.

“I never said it was _only_ a punishment. Sometimes it will be but this time it isn’t.”

Red whimpered as Stretch sat on the edge of the bed by his feet, Red’s soul with its orange swirl of awful foreign magic still gripped in his hand. He then undid his pants, freeing his erection, and lined the soul up as if it were nothing more than a fleshlight.

“ _Please_ no, don’t…” Red cut off with a strangled yelp as Stretch thrust into his soul.

Stretch’s intent was pleasure as always, greedy pleasure. But this time Red’s own arousal and feelings of pleasure from the vibes in his pussy made him more aware of Stretch’s. The pain of a forced soul penetration was still there somewhere, just not as… strong as the sick pleasure Stretch was forcing into him as well.

Red half moaned half groaned as his body and soul spasmed with another orgasm, his pussy clenching around the multitude of vibes inside him still whirring away. Stretch said something, it didn’t sound like real words though, but the tone suggested he was laughing about something. Whatever it was Red didn’t care as he relaxed once more, tears leaking down his face.

As always, Stretch didn’t give any consideration for Red’s comfort or wellbeing as he fucked Red’s soul, burying his dick all the way in with each thrust.  It and the vibes were too much. Too much pain, too much pleasure, too much sensation in general. But… there was no way to make it stop or even make it less… anything.

He was vaguely aware of a pain in his wrists as the cuffs dug into them. The collar constricted painfully around his neck. But nothing he did could make anything stop.

After an eternity there was hot flooding in his soul, along with came another burst to pleasure and satisfaction from Stretch. Red was forced to orgasm again too, the world vanishing under its intensity. When he came down, Stretch was thrusting into his soul again.

Stretch said more words that might as well have been in a foreign language for how well Red was able to decipher their meaning. It didn’t matter though, nothing but this stopping did.

“Stop… stop… stop…” Red mumbled, slurring the words to near incomprehensibility.

It didn’t stop though. The bullets kept vibrating and Stretch kept fucking his soul, even speeding up a little.

It was another eternity before Stretch was coming inside his soul again. It triggered another intense burst of sensation in Red, followed by blessed blackness.

***

Stretch chuckled when he realized the sudden silence from Red was because he’d passed out. He didn’t stop or slow down though, the tingling pleasure from Red’s soul enveloping his cock was too good give up just because Red had fainted.

They were rapidly running out of time together, he had to make it good. Blueberry came home the day after tomorrow, supposedly at the end of the day but Stretch was taking no chances. He’d dispose of Red tomorrow night. Maybe he’d see if it was possible to literally fuck him to death. Well, actually it could be if that was his intention upon fucking Red’s soul. Yeah, that’s what he’d do. Afterward he’d gather up Red’s dust and clothes and dump in an alley way somewhere to make it look like he’d been murdered while out and about.

Eventually he came inside Red’s soul again. The white was now almost taken over by his orange magic. A few more times would get rid of it entirely.

***

Red drifted awake to pain and misery. His soul was _filled_ with magic that wasn’t his that he could get rid of or escape the feeling of. It felt bloated, like a too full water balloon that was about to pop.

He whimpered as he instinctively tried to move his hands down to summon his soul and get a look at it. The attempted movement brought only pain though as the shackles dug into his wrists. Looking at them revealed that they’d been bleeding quite badly. Dried magic blood was congealed around them and ran down his forearms, dripping to stain the bed underneath.

His body shook with a sob as he drew his legs up in a pathetic attempt to curl into ball. Never had he wanted anything more than to go home right now. He’d get a job and clean his room, anything Fell asked of him, just as long as he got to home. That wasn’t going to happen though.

He lay there crying and whimpering in relative silence for a long time. His tears eventually dried, though only for now, as soon as he were able he’d no doubt cry some more. It didn’t matter, no one was around to see and make fun of him for it. And he’d be dead soon anyway, hopefully _very_ soon.

The door opened. Red flinched, suddenly trembling violently again. He wasn’t ready for more, he just wanted it to end. “Please no more, I can’t…” he cut off as he turned his head to see… Blueberry.


	6. Blueberry

“What’s going on here Red?” Blueberry said as he walked a bit further in, leaving the door wide open behind him. He was wearing what could only be camping gear, all coloured shades of blue because that was his style, complete with the usual scarf, gloves, and boots.

Red was now trembling for an entirely different reason, relief. “Oh, my gosh Blue y-you have no idea how… _wonderful_ it is to see you.” Red would’ve never thought he’d have cause to say that. “Your brother is… he… did this to me. H-he’s using me as a… as a…”

“I swear this isn’t what it looks like Sans,” Stretch blurted out as he rushed into the doorway.

Red flinched again. “Y-ya gotta destroy the magic blocker B-Blue and run. I-its over there.” He gestured towards it as much as he was able with his hands bound.

“But what’s going on here?” Blueberry asked. Was he really that dense? Of all times for Blueberry to suddenly be as stupid as he first appeared to be, this was the _worst_ possible moment.

“Nothing, we we’re just…” Stretch began.

“He’s been raping me,” Red interrupted. “He kidnapped me and has been using me as a… sex toy. _Please_ Blue ya gotta help me.” All he had to do was destroy the magic blocker and Red could teleport out. Surely Stretch wouldn’t hurt him for doing so, he wasn’t fucked up enough to hurt his own brother like that, was he? Red would get help regardless, from the cops or Fell, or didn’t matter who as long Stretch was taken down.

But instead of making a run for the magic blocker Blueberry… _smiled_? “Can I play with him too Pappy?”

No, no way, that wasn’t right. Blueberry was faking because he was scared of what Stretch might do him. He’d sneak over and destroy the magic blocker. But then why did he look so… excited?

“Wait, are you… okay with this?” Stretch asked.

“Yeah,” Blueberry said without a single hint of anything other than happiness and excitement. “I’ve been thinking about getting a plaything too, but I didn’t think you’d be into it. I would’ve chosen Slim but Red works too. He’s smaller so he’s probably easier to handle. So, can I play with him too? Pretty please.”

“Well, uh sure I don’t see why not.”

“Yippee.” Blueberry was so… happy and excited about that he actually bounced on the heels of his feet. That couldn’t be right though, he was supposed to _save_ Red, he’d been Red’s last hope. How could he be… _happy_ about this?

“Why ya back a day early though?” Stretch asked.

“Because I wanted to see if you were honest about your promise to not make a mess while I was gone. You did better than I was expecting you to. But let’s go play.” Blueberry turned back to face Red and skipped over to him.

“Ya can’t be… serious, c-can ya?” Red’s eyes flooded with tears. “T-this is a cruel joke, right? You’ll help me, right? ‘Cause we’re friends.” Blueberry was friends with everybody, or that’s what he’d always claimed anyway. He couldn’t _really_ be like this. But Stretch was so Blueberry could be too.

“Ah, he’s crying,” Blueberry said as if that were… cute somehow.

Stretch grinned as he walked over too. “He does that sometimes.” More like a lot, because this was _awful_ and it was supposed to be _over_ because Blueberry had come home early, but it _wasn’t_. It had gotten worse instead.

“Please Blueberry, please ya can’t really do this to me, please. I wanna go home, please let me go home, _please_.” As Red begged more tears streamed down his face.

“This is your home now though. Right Pappy? We’re gonna keep him, right?”

“Of course, we’re gonna keep him,” Stretch said. “I was planning on getting rid of him before you got home but since you’re cool with him, that won’t be necessary.”

That meant Red couldn’t even look forward to dying anytime soon. How could this have happened? It wasn’t fair.

“Will he behave if we undo his shackles?” Blueberry asked.

“He should, right Red?”

Red didn’t want to respond but gave a slight nod anyway. Resisting would get him nowhere especially since both of them could easily overpower him in a physical fight by themselves. All he could do was hope that letting them use his body would mean they would be less likely to use his soul.

The shackles clicked as Stretch undid them. Red didn’t move though or even pay attention to whatever they were talking about. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered. His hopes had soared sky-high at the sight of Blueberry only to be instantly dashed to pieces. His situation couldn’t possibly get any worse.

“Summon a pussy for us please Red,” Blueberry said. Red almost didn’t but did anyway, as long as they weren’t using his soul it didn’t matter.

“And the other part too,” Stretch added.

Red groaned but did so. Stretch then grabbed his wrists and yanked him up. They positioned him onto his hands and knees. Stretch then got up and left the bed, Red didn’t care enough to look up to see where he was going.

“I’ll make you feel good Red, I promise,” Blueberry said. Then what could only be only be his tongue lapped at Red’s pussy. Surprised, Red jerked a little before going rigid. This was a new kind of awful but it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Maybe Blueberry would be gentler with him, not that that would take much considering how rough Stretch was.

“Ya don’t gotta do that bro,” Stretch said as he returned to the bed. “He’ll like it either way.”

“I want to though and it got him paying attention again.” Blueberry’s tongue then went back to lapping at Red’s pussy. It felt good and was quickly making him wet. He closed his eyes, more tears leaking out, and held onto that as his only mercy.

Stretch grabbed his head and jerked up. “Open.” Red trembled but opened his mouth and Stretch inserted a gag into. It wasn’t the ring gag though but a ball gag. He whimpered as it was fastened around the back of his head. But that whimper transformed into a muffled cry of distress when Stretch brought out his cock and hovered it near Red’s eye socket. Before he could even try to reverse, Stretch grabbed his collar and held him there.

Blueberry giggled behind him. “I think that’s enough, let’s start.”

The chain attached to Red’s collar rattled as Blueberry positioned himself behind him. He didn’t have time to do more in whimper before they both thrust into him, Stretch into his eye and Blueberry into his pussy.

He scrambled and grabbed at Stretch, trying to get away from the pain in his eye socket. All Stretch did was chuckle, gripping onto his collar which combined with Blueberry’s grip on his hips kept him mostly steady.

They started slow, making a clear effort to thrust into him in sync with each other, one thrusting in as the other pulled back. If it were just Blueberry it would’ve felt good, he wasn’t as big or thick as Stretch and Red was plenty wet from his tongue earlier. But Stretch’s dick barely even fit in his eye socket. That couldn’t feel good, could it? Apparently, it did, as Stretch didn’t show any sign of distress as he and Blueberry steadily increased the pace, staying in sync the whole so that soon Red’s body was rocking back and forth between them.

He moaned and whimpered, balling his hands into fist beneath him as tears poured out of his other eye. His teeth sunk into the rubber of the ball gag he was biting down on it so hard. It was another layer of unpleasant on top of an already substantial pile, but he couldn’t stop.

Blueberry giggled again. “Does he always make sounds like that?”

“Pretty much yeah.”

The least they could do is not take pleasure in his pathetic crying. He couldn’t help it when they were so awful.

After a while the pain in his eye started to be a constant thing, no longer flaring to new heights with each thrust into it. In a way that was better, it made each individual thrust not quite as bad. And… and it was better than them fucking his soul. He needed to remember that, else he forget and they have to remind him. Also, Blueberry fucking him at least felt good, if he ignored the fact that he didn’t want it anyway.

“Ah Pappy, I’m close,” Blueberry panted. Despite the pain in his eye and horribleness of his situation, Red was too.

Stretch chuckled. “Me too.” And when _he_ finished it would be inside Red’s skull. There was nothing that could be done about that though. It was better than in his soul, he had to remember that, especially since his soul still felt bloated with Stretch’s magic already.

Blueberry came first with a loud moan as he hilted himself inside Red. The gush of warmth inside him triggered Red’s own release, his back arching as his pussy clamped around Blueberry’s dick. Stretch laughed as he slammed into Red’s head.

Orgasm ruined, Red tried to jerk away as he felt cum spray onto the back of his skull. But Stretch’s hand on the back of his head wouldn’t let him budge.

Blueberry giggled in delight. Not surprisingly his dick was still fully erect inside Red. “See Red, I knew you’d like it.”

Red would’ve told he hadn’t liked it at all if he were able. All he did instead was let out another pathetic whimper as he was uncomfortably aware of the cum oozing down the inside of his skull. He hadn’t even known he could _feel_ stuff back there. What made it even worse was that Stretch was still erect too, meaning this wasn’t over yet.

“Love ya Sans,” Stretch said before leaning forward a bit. Blueberry giggled before leaning forward too. They were _kissing_ over Red with their dicks still jammed into him. How… _disgusting_. They really just thought of him as a sex toy, huh?

“I love you too Pappy,” Blueberry as they pulled. “Let’s have some more fun though, right Red?”

Red replied with a whimper that any sane person would’ve taken as a ‘no’. They ignored him though as they started moving again, once more starting slow and building speed to keep themselves in sync.

***

“Have you seen my brother anytime recently?” Fell asked.

Blueberry thought for a couple seconds before replying his usual smile. “No, but I just got back from my camping trip so I wouldn’t know if he’s around.”

Considering the timing of Red’s disappearance Fell had begun to suspect that he might’ve joined Blueberry, Russ, and this world’s Undyne and Alphys on their trip to spend almost an entire week sleeping in a tent in the middle of the woods like a bunch of savages. That evidently wasn’t the case though. Fell had already asked the other three and they’d said ‘no’, he’d only sought out and asked Blueberry for the sake of being thorough.

“Why?” Blueberry continued.

Fell held his mask of firm indifference, he couldn’t let people know he might be… worried. Which at this point he was, it hadn’t _really_ been that long but… Red should’ve come back by now. Even if they fought a lot they were still brothers and abandoning family was not thing that was done. “No reason, he just hasn’t come home in like a week.”

“Oh, maybe he got tired of you yelling at him all the time. I mean you are awfully mean to him sometimes.”

Was that why Red had left him? If it was there’d be no reason to continue to look for him because he wouldn’t want to come back if he was found. But surely, he knew Fell was only trying to get him to do what was best for him, namely _not_ lazing around on the couch all day instead of getting a job or going to bars to get drunk. If he would just _not_ do those things Fell wouldn’t need to yell at so much.

“You really think he might’ve run away?” Fell asked.

“Probably,” Blueberry replied. “He’s most likely happier wherever he is now otherwise he would’ve come back, right?”

Yeah, that was… true. And if Red was happier without him should Fell even bother to continue to look for him?


	7. Cake

“Hi Red,” Blueberry cheerfully greeted him as he walked into the room. He was carrying a cardboard box.

Remembering the last time he’d been forced to deal with stuff in a cardboard box, Red trembled at the sight of. He didn’t say anything though, just sat there with his hands in his lap. Would he ever be allowed to stand up again? Didn’t seem like it.

“Red, say ‘hi’ when I greet you,” Blueberry scolded him.

“Hi.” That was good enough, right? Blueberry couldn’t expect anything more of him given the situation, could he?

Blueberry sighed. “That’ll do for now I guess. We’ll work on it later though but we’re going to have some more fun. And it’s just you and me today because Pappy’s at work. But he’ll be back later tonight to join us.”

That at least meant Red didn’t have to deal with two of them for now. That was good. And Blueberry’s dick wasn’t as big so it wasn’t as bad and so far, he liked it when Red climaxed too, so… this was probably the best he could hope for when he wasn’t being left alone.

Now if only they’d remember to feed him. He hadn’t eaten in long a while. Maybe he could ask Blueberry for food and delay being used like a sex toy. Or maybe that was too much work and he would just hope they forgot to feed him long enough for him to starve to death.

Blueberry skipped over to sit on the bed next him, on the side that would put him closet to the chain attached to his collar. He placed the box at his feet. If Red really wanted to he could try to attack, his hands were free after all, but… he’d seen Blueberry do some stuff that required a pretty impressive amount of physical strength. And even if Red did somehow kill Blueberry he still wouldn’t be able to do anything about that collar and Stretch would punish him _severely_ when he found out. Chances of the punishment including death weren’t good, Stretch would know Red would consider that a mercy.

“Look what I got you.” Blueberry bent down to take something out of the box. Red cringed until he saw it was just a cake, a large one that he was pretty sure came from Muffet’s. Blueberry placed it down in front of him on the bed. “Eat it.”

Red stared at it, waiting for a fork or other eating utensil. It didn’t look like one was coming though. “With my hands?”

“Yeah.” Blueberry smiled wide.

Red shrugged before digging in with his hands. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d eaten cake with his hands and he had no dignity left anyway.

It was good cake too, Muffet’s cakes always were. And with how hungry he was he quickly got through half of it at which point he felt full.

“Make sure to eat all of it,” Blueberry said as he’d started to lick his fingers clean. An odd demand but whatever, Red could eat more even if he wasn’t hungry anymore.

By the time he finished it he was starting to feel a little ill, both from how much he’d eaten and the fact that it was all junk. It was nothing a good nap wouldn’t fix though. It was just too bad that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Blueberry took the tray the cake had been on and put on the floor next to the box. Then he reached into the box and took out another cake, a different flavored one this time based off the different colour but still from Muffet’s, and placed it in front of Red again.

“You except me to eat this?” Red almost groaned at the thought.

“Yeah, so do it.”

“Why?”

“Pappy told me how to motivate you. If you don’t do I’ll take out your soul and fuck it. Do you want that?”

Red was almost just as shocked to hear Blueberry of all people swear as he was to hear the threat that came with it. “Fine,” he said. At least Blueberry wasn’t asking him to do anything sexual for once, that was an improvement.

By the time he was a quarter of the way through the cake it was difficult to keep going but he kept going until it finally gone. He groaned, nausea rolling through his nonexistent gut as Blueberry immediately replaced it with a third. “I can’t Blue, it’s too much.”

“I think you can unless you _want_ me to pull out your soul.”

Red groaned as he started eating again. But it was better than anything else he’d been forced to do so far, especially soul rape. By the time he was about halfway through he was getting to the point where he was going to vomit if he didn’t stop soon.

“I’m gonna puke. Can I stop, please?”

“No, of course not.”

He was almost finished with it when reached the point of no return. As he heaved, instinctively trying to not to do it on the bed, Blueberry grabbed the chain on his collar and yanked him backwards so he’d fall onto his back. The end result being that he threw up more on himself than anything else. He vomited again, turning his head to side so he wouldn’t choke on it. It was uncomfortably warm and gooey where it clung to his ribcage and the side of his face. He only had time to whimper before throwing up again. Thankfully it was followed by blackness.

 

Freezing cold water jerked him back towards consciousness. He opened his eyes to the sight of the bathroom. He was in the tub and the showerhead was on, cold water falling from it. By the feel of the mostly dried vomit on his face and body he’d been unconscious for a while.

Shivering, he tried to get out of the tub but Blueberry stopped him. “You need a bath,” he said.

“It’s cold.” Red whimpered, again trying to get out but Blueberry wasn’t letting it happen.

“Stay or I’ll have to punish you.”

Red whimpered as he huddled in on himself and as far away from the freezing water as he could get. But wait, he wasn’t in the room anymore so he could…

He gathered what little magic he had and teleported, his destination anywhere that wasn’t here. It didn’t work though, he got the same jolt as when he tried to use magic in the room. Tears flooding his eyes he lifted his head too look around, he didn’t see the magic blocker anywhere though.

“We’re still in range of the magic blocker in case that’s what you’re looking for,” Blueberry said.

Of course, why would Blueberry ever be dumb enough to take him out of range of it? The fact that Red had even considered that he had was shameful, all he’d done was get his hopes up again.

“Now it’s time to clean you up,” Blueberry continued as he pulled out a brush and bottle of body wash. “Hands and knees so I can scrub you like a dog.”

Red whimpered but did as commanded, he didn’t have the strength to even try to fight back to annoy Blueberry. So, he sat there as cold water rained down him while Blueberry scrubbed him like an unruly pet. It seemed to take forever but it eventually got done and he was clean once more, well physically anyway. He’d never truly feel clean again.

“Now lie down on your back and summon a cock,” Blueberry said.

“Huh?” Had Red heard that right?

“You heard, do it.”

Red did so, his cock limp as could be as the cold water hit his face now. Thankfully Blueberry turned the knobs and it quickly started to warm up.

After a short while Blueberry undressed and got in to, straddling Red. His magic was already summoned, a blue pussy. He reached down to wrap a hand around Red’s member. It took a little bit but he eventually got it erect enough to lower himself down on it. His magic was tight, warm, and wet, the warm water falling down on them only made it more pleasant.

 “See, this is nice, isn’t it?” Blueberry said as he started moving, one hand gripping onto Red’s ribcage.

It maybe would’ve been nice if the previous stuff hadn’t happened. It did feel good though, enough that after a few minutes he gave up and started thrusting shallowing up into Blueberry. He didn’t dare lift his hands to touch him though or make any move to put himself on top like he once upon a time might’ve done if he’d found himself in this position with Blueberry.

Eventually Blueberry started panting as he began bouncing harder. He orgasmed with a loud moan, his magic clamping around Red. Red half moaned half whimpered, thrusting up into him with his own climax.

He came down, feeling even more exhausted than he had before. His magic dispelled as soon as Blueberry got off of him. And he lay there limply while Blueberry cleaned up the mess they’d made, not difficult since they were in the shower, and turned off the water.

Blueberry then stepped out and it was a long while before he leaned back in, dry and fully clothed now, to pull Red up into a sitting position and wrap a towel around him too. Red mutely sat there until Blueberry had him dry, at which point he scooped him up in his arms and left the bathroom.

“See that was fun, wasn’t it?” Blueberry smiled down at him as he carried him back into the room.

Red didn’t reply as he was placed back on the bed. Clean sheets had been put on it and smelled like fresh laundry. It was a nice change from the sex smell the old sheets had acquired. It wouldn’t last though so he’d enjoy it while he could.

It turns out Blueberry did have a key as he pulled the collar back up to lock around Red’s neck once more. Red didn’t bother to fight as his eyes were already starting to droop.

“I’ll let you rest now but we’ll have fun again soon.” Blueberry pet his head before leaving. Red was asleep even before he heard the door close.


	8. Shackles

The shackle locks clicked, one than the other as Blueberry locked them in place. Red trembled as he flexed his hands, the shackles being on was never a good sign. He hadn’t fought it though, that would’ve only made it worse and been pointless anyway.

Stretch grinned down at him. “You’ve become really well behaved.” Red didn’t dignify that with a response. Stretch didn’t seem to care though as he pet a hand down Red’s sternum. Red shivered at the contact but didn’t protest. “Let’s remind you why, huh?” There was a soft ping as Red’s soul was pulled out into the open. Glowing red, its normal white colour was started to creep back in as Stretch’s magic was used up.

“No, please no.” Red’s eyes filled with tears as Stretch wrapped a hand around his soul. “I’ve… b-been good, please don’t… _please_.”

“I want to try it too,” Blueberry said with a smile. “And we can’t let you forget why you’re behaving so well.”

It wasn’t possible for Red to forget that, not even in million years. They wouldn’t listen if he told them that though or if he begged for mercy. So, he went limp instead. All he could do was hope they finished fast.

Stretch handed the soul to Blueberry, who smiled wide as he cupped it in his hands, looking at it as if it were a fascinating toy and nothing more. “You think he can get pregnant from this Pappy?”

“I don’t know, it’s possible.”

“I hope he does, I think he’d look cute with a big baby bump.”

Red squirmed, shuddering as tears leaked down his face. Getting pregnant would make everything that much worse. But if it were possible it would undoubtedly happen at some point. Maybe they’d be gentler with him though so they wouldn’t hurt the baby, that would be nice. It would of course only last until the baby was born but… maybe he’d die in childbirth. The conditions definitely wouldn’t be good and he already was not the best shape physically or magically so it was possible.

Blueberry took off his gloves and began rubbing Red’s soul, his intent to arouse him. Red groaned and whimpered but didn’t fight it as he let his magic form into a pussy. He couldn’t do anything to stop a single thing from happening but cooperating would hopefully make it go faster.

“The other part too,” Stretch said.

Red looked to the side as he formed his ecto-body and womb. “I-if I do… get pregnant will you be… gentler with me? So, you d-don’t hurt the… baby?” And hopefully he’d die in labor at the end of it.

Stretch shrugged. “Maybe, especially towards the end. But we’ll see if and when it happens.” He freed his cock and positioned himself over Red, lining up with his pussy. “Ready Sans?”

Red’s eyes shifted to Blueberry, sitting next to them on the edge of the bed. He’d summoned his own cock and was holding Red’s soul over it. “Ready.”

Red didn’t even have time to prepare, not that he ever could prepare for such a thing, before they both thrust into him. He arched into Stretch intentionally, letting out a scream of pain and pleasure. Blueberry intent was pleasure, just like Stretch’s always was, just as greedy and just as awful. But Blueberry also wanted him to be aroused, making it feel good too. It still hurt though because he did _not_ want this. But there was nothing he could do to stop it or escape it. It made Stretch’s large cock forcing its way into him over and over feel good too.

The pace they set was fast and hard, not in sync this time though. Just like last time it was _way_ too much stimulation and sensation. He moaned and whimpered, the pain of the shackles and collar digging into his bones a distant sensation that he clung to in an attempt to hold onto himself.

They were talking, saying something to each other in amused tones. It was nothing but gibberish to Red though as he moaned and panted, his whole-body rocking with each of Stretch’s thrusts.

Stretch came first an eternity later, his moan of pleasure sounding distant. But what wasn’t distant was the sudden warmth in Red’s pussy, spilling into his womb. He whimpered at the added sensation, distantly aware of the tears streaming down his face. Stretch wasted no time before resuming, once more saying gibberish nonsense.

Blueberry giggled in response. A short time later he was coming too, with a flood of hot foreign magic and increased pleasure into Red’s soul. Triggering Red’s own climax, what little of world he’d still been aware of it disappearing under it. Whether it was more painful or pleasurable was impossible to tell, there didn’t even seem to be a distinction between the two sensations anymore.

When he came down, panting and whimpering they were still going, not giving him any time to recover or breathe. And there was nothing he could do about it.

***

“I’m… sure your brother will… be found soon,” Razz said, looking at anything that wasn’t Fell.

Fell sighed, even Razz was showing sympathy about Red’s disappearance, albeit in a reserved almost awkward manner. It was better than Rus, Pink’s and their brothers’ almost overbearing way of doing so though.

Fell sighed, looking at Razz across from Razz and Slim’s dining room table. They’d just finished having dinner a little while ago. “Do you think it’s possible he might have left to get away from me?”

Razz head snapped back to look at him as if he’d said something stupid and outrageous. “No, of course not. What the fuck would give you that idea?”

“Well, that’s what Stretch and Blueberry said. And I do… yell at him a lot.” Maybe Fell had gone too far and it was too late to do anything about it.

“Yeah, because you want him to stop doing things that aren’t good for him. He fucking knows that, _everybody_ fucking knows that. And the fact that Stretch and Blueberry tried to tell you different makes me angry and suspicious.”

“Why?” What was suspicious about that when it had the possibility to be true?

“Because there’s something seriously wrong with those two, always has been.” Razz had always been open about his dislike of the Blueberry and Stretch, saying he just didn’t like them when asked why he was more okay with even Lust and Pink than them. “My brother says he thinks they’re very good actors, faking all their friendly bullshit.”

Come to think of it, Stretch and Blueberry were the only ones not being sympathetic about Red’s disappearance. They were also the only people who said anything about the idea that Red had left because he didn’t like Fell anymore.

“Does that mean anything though?” Fell asked. “Like… could they have had something to do with my brother’s disappearance?”

“I don’t know, maybe, but considering the fact that they seemed to be trying to get you to stop looking I’d say it’s possible. We should go give them a visit, see what they have to say. If they’re innocent I’m sure they won’t mind us stopping by.” Without waiting for a reply Razz stood and walked over to poke his head out into the living room. “Papyrus wake the fuck up and get in here.”

There was a short delay before Slim appeared with pop next to Razz, looking drowsy. “Yes, m’lord?”

Razz glared up at him. “Is it really that hard to walk five feet to the kitchen?”

“Yes.” Slim leaned against the wall, still clearly half asleep. “But what you’d need me for?”

Razz huffed, crossing his arms, but seemed to drop it for now. “Stretch and Blueberry are being a bit suspicious concerning Red’s disappearance. I need you to teleport us down there to investigate.”

“Is it really that hard to walk there?” Slim gave Razz a snarky smile.

“It is _not_ the same. It’s a thirty-minute drive down there if there’s no traffic, which at this time there _definitely_ would be. And you know how much I _despise_ traffic. So, don’t give me that bullshit.”

Slim chuckled. “’Kay, let’s go then.” He reached out and placed a hand on Fell’s shoulder, the other on Razz’s, and teleported.

They landed in front of Blueberry and Stretch’s house. It was late evening, the sun starting to set behind some clouds so they should both be home. None of the lights were on however, in any of windows or outside. Fell had never been inside it before because Stretch and Blueberry never invited anyone over, another thing that set them apart from everyone else.

“Ya want me to pick the lock or should we ring the doorbell?” Slim asked.

“You can pick locks?” Fell asked.

“Yep, it comes in handy when I can’t teleport into places for whatever reason.”

“Pick the lock,” Razz said. “If they _do_ have something to hide they won’t let us in anyway. If not then they’ll get over it.”

Slim bent down to one knee in front of the door. Fell glanced around, there was no one in sight to see them breaking and entering, but it still didn’t feel right. They were breaking the law, upholding the law used to be his job back in his world. But if Stretch and Blueberry _did_ have something to hide, as doubtful as that was, it would be worth it especially if they really did have something to do with Red’s disappearance.

There was a small click from the door and Slim straightened. “Got it.”

Razz entered first, followed by Slim and then Fell, closing the door behind them. The living room was empty and the lights were off except for in the kitchen. Razz led the way deeper in, first checking all the ground room floors. All of them were empty and quiet so they went upstairs.

At the top of the stairs someone making incoherent noises could be heard, muffled and distinct. It was hard to tell if there were any words in it or even who might be making them. They sounded distinctly unhappy though.

Razz paused at the door to the room that the sound was coming from. Light spilled out underneath it, the only one in the whole hall. He grasped the knob and turned it to slowly open it. It took all of Fell’s self-control to not push past him and slam the door open. There was something terribly wrong here.

As the door opened the sound of the voices grew louder, still just as unintelligible. Inside, Blueberry was seated on the edge of the bed, his dick out and his hand holding something he was using to masturbate with. He was just reaching climax with a loud moan, burying his dick all the way inside whatever was in his hand as they door swung open.

There was a loud scream accompanied by the sound of chains rattling. Now that it was no longer muffled by the closed door it was obvious that it was Red. He was… underneath Stretch on bed and Stretch was fucking him.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Razz shouted as Fell stepped past him with an angry snarl.

Dead silence as Blueberry and Stretch froze, looking towards the door with expression similar to that of a deer in the headlights.

Fell growled as he stepped further into the room up to the bed, summoning an armada of Blasters to _destroy_ Stretch. It didn’t work though, his magic just surged back through him. Which only made him angrier.

“Oh god, Fell,” Stretch pulled out of Red’s magic, retreating away backwards and into the wall. “It’s not what it looks like, we’re just… having fun, right Red?”

If Red had registered what had been said he didn’t show it as he hyperventilated, babbling nonsense. Tears streaming down his face, he tugged at the chains attached to the shackles on his wrists hard enough to pull them taunt with a loud rattle.

Fell growled, his magic surging back through him once more. Why couldn’t he summon his Blasters? That _fucker_ was going to _die_ for hurting Red.

There was a sound of a brief struggle to his side and Blueberry let out a cry of pain followed by a shocked gasp from both Razz and Slim. Fell didn’t care though as he reached over Red to grab onto Stretch’s hoodie. If his magic wasn’t working he’d have do this the physical way.

Stretch struggled and grabbed in vain at Fell’s gloved hand on his hoodie as he was dragged closer. “C’mon Fell, it’s not like that, we were just…” He cut off as Fell’s other hand grasped his neckbone, squeezing tight.

Fell looked into Stretch’s eyes, squeezing tighter and tighter. Stretch made a strangled gasping sound of pain, clawing at Fell’s hand as his eye lights shrunk to pinpricks and then vanished.

There was a loud snap as Stretch’s neck was broke by Fell’s grip. His body fell to dust, leaving his head, broken neck in Fell’s hand, for a couple seconds before that too collapsed into dust.

“Pappy!” Blueberry’s cry was accompanied by the sound of breaking glass, Stretch’s soul shattering.

Hand still clenched in a fist he didn’t seem able to release, Fell turned his head towards Slim, Razz and Blueberry. Razz was cupping something gently in his hands and Slim was restraining Blueberry with a look of pure malice on his face.

“Fell,” Razz said. “You… need to see this.” He stepped closer, opening his hands enough for Fell to see the thing he held. A soul, Red’s, Fell could tell that by red glow as well as just sensing it. But it wasn’t white like it was supposed to be. It was filled with orange and blue magic.

It took several long seconds before what that meant got through the cloud of Fell’s rage. He should’ve kept Stretch alive, should’ve made his death a _thousand_ times worse.

Blueberry let out another cry of pain as Slim bent him backwards at an unhealthy angle. “Make him suffer,” Fell growled at the same as Razz said, “Kill him.”

“Don’t, don’t, I’m sorry.” There were tears in Blueberry’s eyes now, leaking down his face. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t…” He cut off with an even louder cry of pain accompanied by the snap of breaking bone as Slim’s hand reached under his shirt to break one his ribs.

“I said kill him,” Razz said. “Fell, attend to your brother.” He held out Red’s soul.

Fell’s hands trembled as he finally released his fists to accept it, cupping it gently. “Make him _suffer_ ,” he said to Slim before turning back to the bed and Red chained up on it. He moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed to gently place Red’s soul back where it belonged in his ribcage.

Red was still mumbling and crying as he tugged at his chains. It took Fell a few seconds to realize what he was saying. “I’ll be good Boss, I’ll be good, please take me home, I wanna go home, please. I’ll do whatever ya want me to do. I’ll clean my room and… and get a job, I promise just take me home please.” His magic was still summoned too, including his ecto-body. Orange magic was visible inside as well as leaking out his entrance.

Fell shushed him and put a hand put a hand on his forearms to stop him from tugging anymore, there was already blood streaming down from where the shackles dug into his wrists. “I’ll take you home, I promise,” he whispered. That seemed to calm Red some, though only a little, as he was still crying and making hurt sounding whimpering sounds as he opened and closed his hands in a desperate grasping motion. “Now dispel your magic.”

Red didn’t seem to hear or if he didn’t he didn’t comprehend the order.

“Dispel your magic.” Fell was slightly more forceful this time but still kept his voice a whisper.

Red whimpered and shuddered but did as commanded. The orange magic in his belly vanished too, the rest landing on his pelvis. He didn’t give up tugging on his shackles though.

“I need the key.” Fell turned his head back towards the others. Razz had grabbed a black box and in the corner and smashed it into the floor while Slim was still breaking Blueberry’s ribs, pulling more cries of pain from him. It would never be enough to make up for what he and Stretch had done to Red but was still satisfying nonetheless.

The magic blocker broken, Razz summoned a bone construct in his hand and stabbed it through Blueberry’s chest. He let out one last cry of pain before crumbling to dust, the sound of glass breaking once more ringing through the air. Slim growled, the kind of growl that sent a shiver down even Fell’s spine.

“I don’t condone torture no matter how _vile_ the criminal unless it’s to get information,” Razz said, glaring up at him. Fell normally operated under the same rules, not when his brother had been hurt though. Razz would probably feel the same if it had been Slim in Red’s position.

Razz ignored Slim’s answering snarl as he bent down and began searching through Blueberry’s dust. After several seconds he grabbed something out of it and stood to walk over to Fell. “The key.” He held it out and dropped it into Fell’s out stretched hand.

Fell turned back to Red and unlocked first the collar and then the shackles. As soon as his hands were free Red was grasping for him, like a drowning man for a lift raft. Fell let him, wrapping his arms around Red to pick him up and hold him to his chest. Red’s whole body shook as he started to cry even harder, clinging to Fell as if his life depended on it.

He babbled incoherently, maybe one and five words understandable. But it seemed like he might been apologizing and begging for Fell to take him home.

Having _no_ idea what to do Fell just held him, gently shushing him and stroking the back on his skull. How was he supposed to respond to this? He’d never seen Red cry before, especially not this much.

Soon though, Red’s sobbing started to soften, quickly fading all together as he either drifted off to sleep or passed out, hopefully the former. Exhausted as he must’ve been it hadn’t take long.

Once he was sure Red was fast asleep, Fell stood, holding him to his chest, and exited the room. Razz and Slim were standing outside, waiting for him. Slim looked much calmer and both wore controlled looks of worry and anger on their faces.

“You want to go back to your place or spend the night at ours?” Razz asked in a whisper.

“My place,” Fell said. Red had been clear about wanting to go home.

“’Kay,” Slim said, reaching out to touch his shoulder and then Razz’s to teleport.

They landed in the living room, quiet and dark the way Fell had left it when he’d accepted Razz’s invitation to come over for dinner. “See you two tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we’ll be by whenever you want us,” Razz said before gesturing to Slim to teleport them back out.

Fell sighed once they were gone and looked down at Red sleeping his arms. He was a mess, especially his pelvis and bloody wrists. So, Fell carried him upstairs and gently placed him on the closed toilet. Not wanting to wake him with a bath or shower, he got out a wash cloth and wetted it with warm water.

Red barely stirred as Fell gently cleaned first his tear streaked face and then his wrists, bandaging them too, and finally his pelvis. He wasn’t as clean as Fell would’ve liked but it would do for now. Tomorrow they’d figure out what to do about the orange and blue magic in his soul.

Once he was clean Fell, with some difficulty, dressed him in the pajamas he never wore because he was too lazy to change clothes before going to bed.

He then picked him again and carried him to his room to place him on his bed. Fell even tucked him in.

Maybe he should’ve been nicer to Red about everything he was doing wrong. If he had maybe he would’ve been more worried at the start and been able to find Red sooner. At the very least Stretch and Blueberry’s lie that Red had gotten tired of him wouldn’t have swayed him to consider giving up and might’ve led to him suspecting them of foul play. If he hadn’t randomly thought to talk to Razz about that Red would still be…

“I’ll… do better,” he promised in a whisper. He’d be a better brother and take care of Red for once, make sure no one ever tried to hurt him like that again. The promise wasn’t really much, not after what had already been done to Red, but it was all he could do right now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Red Recovering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301745) by [Decaytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaytale/pseuds/Decaytale)




End file.
